zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Annabell Caleburne
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 **'Minor Points:' 5 **'Moderate Points:' 3 **'Major Points:' 2 ***'Spent Points:' 2 Majors, 3 Moderates, 5 Minors ***'Skill Points:' 0/200 ***'Item Points:' 0/100 ***'Free Points:' 0/120 (Put into Skills) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills Attributes *'Morale(+):' +10 0/6 *'Stamina(+):' +20 0/9 *'Learning(*):' +10 0/8 *'Training(++):' +10 0/7 *'Strength(+):' -5 0/4 *'Perception(++):' -4 0/5 *'Willpower(++):' +6 2/6 Combat *'Wrench Proficiency(=):' +20 0/8 *'Blunt(++):' +20 0/10 *'Melee(*):' +12 0/9 *'Firearms(*):' +10 0/8 *'Pistols(+):' +2 0/3 Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Charisma(*):' +5 0/7 Constructive *'Mechanics(++):' +30 0/14 *'Electronics(++):' +30 0/14 *'First Aid(++):' +20 0/10 *'Surgery(+):' +30 0/13 *'Ingenuity(++):' +16 2/9 *'General Armor(++):' +10 0/8 *'Metal-Smithing(++):' +10 2/7 *'Melee Crafting(+):' +11 0/5 Knowledge *'Knowledge: Technology(++):' +30 0/14 *'General Knowledge(*):' -5 0/6 *'Knowledge: Zombie(++)': +0 10/20 Recreational *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival *'Skill Name:' +__ Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Electric Mechanic' (+30 Mechanics) **Allows for 1/2 Mechanics to be placed into any Electronics Crafting Roll. *'Cybernetics Technophile' (+30 Electronics) **This perk allows Annabell to reduce the negatives of 'Augmentation' such as Cybernetic arms and other forms of Advanced Cybernetics by 1/2 Electronics. *'Shocking Discovery' (+30 Knowledge: Technology) **When Annabell is looting things that include technological parts, she can add 1/2 of this roll to the looting roll. Traits *'Focused' **'Mechanics:' +10 **'Wrench Combat:' +5 **'Perception:' -5 **'General Knowledge:' -5 *'Clever' **'Technology:' +10 **'Mechanics:' +5 **'Charisma:' -5 **'Strength:' -5 Removed Both Agility penalties, but also the +5 for Learning and Morale Flaws *'Severe Kakorrhaphiophobia' ** Fear of Failure or Defeat: When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. ***Points: 40 *'Severe Agoraphobia' ** Fear of Crowds: When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. ***Points: 40 Items Weapons *'Wrench o' Doom:' 60/2/+0 -5 Exotic +10 Armor Pierce **Attachment: (If any) **Special: As large as a sword **'Points:' 30 Armor *'Light Body Armor(=):' +10 Defense -5 Mobility **'Points:' 15 *'Mechanics Gloves(+):' +5 to Mechanics rolls Consumables *'Mechanical Parts(=)': x3 *'Mechanical Parts(--)': x1 *'Composite Armor Plating(-)': x1 *'Steel(-)': x3 *'Scrap Metal(-)': x2 Tools *'Basic Tool Kit(-)': Allows basic active use of the Mechanics Skill. +5 when used (x5) *'Points:' 25 *'Battlefield Detector(*)' **'Mod': Multilevel: Uses Thermal and Life-sign detection at mid-range to determin if an object is Alive, A vehicle, and is moddified to give "Zombie" outputs to something giving minamal signs that are not signs of full-life, giving them in colours of Blue(Human) Grey(Vehicle) Red(Zombie) (Colours are modable) **'Zombie Type ID AI(*)': By saving and correcting a list of information on a regular basis, the device has been programed with aragtherms to more accuractely determin what signs lead to what target types. Such as Vehicle types and Zombie Breeds. This lets it (with some degree of failure) tell you what zombie types may be found in a group with a +15 Tech/Computer/ZombieKnow check instead of a Perception check. Quick Rolls Combat *'Wrench Combat:' 1d100+36 Magic Tools *'Electronics:' 1d100+36 *'Technology:' 1d100+36 *'Mechanics:' 1d100+36 *'With Tools:' 1d100+41 *'Crafting:' 1d100+46 Other *'Surgery:' 1d100+40 *'Training:' 1d100+10 *'Learning:' 1d100+10 *'Phobia Roll:' 1d100+10 History Extras (Optional) Achievements * TVTropes *